A Path Worth Choosing
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Who would've thought that an arranged marriage could lead to true love and that love being torn apart just as easily as when it was made?


Hey you guys! It's the first time I ever wandered into this part of the realm! Meaning Samurai Warriors of course. Well I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

A Path Worth Choosing

Chapter 1: How I Met You

(No PoV)

Oichi wandered the inner garden, thinking about the reason for her summon. She knew her brother would not call for her if it weren't an important issue. "Issue" being a relative term. Nobunaga was never one to "discuss" anything with Oichi. He thought his sister was too weak to understand the difficult decisions a ruler must make. Oichi continued wandering when a servant told Oichi it was time.

She sat before her brother, legs folded underneath like the proper Japanese custom. She felt herself fidgeting in place, looking at the strong demeanor presented by Nobunaga. Nobunaga stared directly at her, his gaze resting on hers for a moment. She remained quiet, not wanting to speak out of etiquette. He is her brother but also her liege after all.

"Oichi." Nobunaga spoke in a low voice. Oichi flinched hearing her brother's voice. She looked up timidly at him.

"Yes brother?" She asked politely. Although she tried not to show the fear lurking into her voice, Nobunaga was able to sense it. After all, this was his little sister. He cackled softly.

"Do not be frightened Oichi. My calling you today is nothing to be frightened of." Oichi nodded, keeping quiet to let Nobunaga continue.

"I am arranging a marriage for you." Oichi felt her jaw drop.

"Excuse me?!" She squeaked. Nobunaga chuckled at Oichi's shocked expression.

"His name is Nagamasa Azai. Your marriage to him will solidify our alliance to one another. This is an order." Oichi felt her face go red.

"But brother!" She appealed. Nobunaga shook his head.

"This is not your decision to make. Do you understand Oichi? This is for the good of the clan!" Oichi flinched hearing her brother's sharp voice.

"Yes brother..." She mumbled quietly. Nobunaga watched his sister lower her head and frowned slightly.

"You may leave." He spoke quietly. Oichi nodded, without looking up, she mumbled a quiet 'By your leave' and left.

-X-

Oichi ran quickly to the garden and fell into a heap at the grass on her feet. She felt dread and horror rush through her. "Who is this Nagamasa Azai?" She thought rapidly. "What kind of person is he?" Do I really have to marry someone I don't know?" Her heart sank at the idea of wedding someone she knew nothing about. Although arranged marriages were very common and she expected it to happen eventually, she dreaded the day that was to actually occur.

Oichi placed her face in her hands and made a quiet choking noise. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulders and looked up. She saw a handsome man with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked gently. Oichi wiped the traces of tears near her eyes away before smiling gently at the stranger.

"Yes, I am quite alright." She answered shakily. The man stooped to her eye level and held out a hand.

"It doesn't seem like you're alright. Here. Take my hand." Oichi stared at the hand warily before taking it in hers. The man held her hand and pulled her up. He started to walk with her hands in his. Oichi stared at the man, wondering where he was taking her. He didn't seem like an enemy or someone to be wary against but she couldn't help but to keep up her guard.

The two arrived at a blooming cherry blossom tree. The tree was unleashing a whirlwind of petals onto the surrounding area.

Oichi raised her hand to her eyes to block the light from the glaring sun as she enjoyed the scent and sight of the swirling petals. The man had released her hand and stood next to the tree.

Oichi watched the form stand back in the shade of the tree. She stared at his casual form as he brushed his hair from his eyes and watched the petals float and fall to the earth. She stared at the armor he was wearing and noticed the intricate designs on it, pondering which clan he hailed from. She noticed his bright azure eyes and shimmering blond hair as well as his well-toned skin. Her cheeks flared when she noticed he caught her staring at him. Oichi quickly turned away and stared at the ground before slowly glancing up. She watched him pluck a blossom from the tree and went up to her before placing it in her hair.

"Flowers suit you my lady." He grinned charmingly. Oichi flushed an even brighter red hue.

The man stared at Oichi gently, Oichi doing the same. Her heart fluttered watching the man stare at her so gently. He reached out to touch her cheek when a voice called out.

"Lord Nagamasa!" The man faltered in his actions as he turned towards the voice. It was a foot soldier running towards the two.

"Yes?" Nagamasa addressed the soldier slightly irritated at the interruption. The soldier kneeled on one knee respectfully as he repeated his orders.

"My lord! Lord Nobunaga wishes to speak to you!" Nagamasa nodded and dismissed the soldier.

Nagamasa turned towards Oichi and spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I must bid you farewell." He smiled once more at Oichi before leaving.

Oichi slumped to her knees and raised her hands to her lips. "It's him..."

* * *

Yeah... I know this idea is probably overused but well I hope you guys liked it anyways. I'll update as soon as I can and well please review because I love hearing from you guys. Well later!


End file.
